El secreto de la mansión Malfoy
by Hollyday's Moon
Summary: Afianzar las uniones entre todos será de vital importancia para el destino de la comunidad mágica; visitantes del futuro, una trágica muerte, Decisiones que tomar las cuales serán claves para todos.
1. El inicio de todo

**Como siempre: aclarar que la mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a la Genial J.K Rowling, y otros son de invension propia...!**

**Les cuento un poco como va la Historia:**

**Comienza al inicio del año escolar, luego que ya ha pasado un año desde que Harry se enfrento a Voldemort en el ultimo libro, en el momento en que el trio y en general sus compañeros retoman sus estudios. La comunidad mágica aun esta recomponiendose de la guerra y poco a poco han logrado restaurar el orden.**

**Como primera sorpresa dos de nuestros protagonistas se enteraran que Draco tiene una hermana gemela: Stella, quien todos estos años estuvo estudiando en Beauxbeatons, digo dos pues Hermione y Stella ya se conocian: tuvieron un pequeño encuentro cuando la castaña estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en francia. Ella estaba en Francia ya que Lucius Malfoy penso que eso seria lo mejor para ella, tambien intento enviar a Draco a Durmstrang pero como sabemos su madre no lo permitio, pues ya habia enviado a su hija a Francia y segun ella "**_**no soportaria separarse de sus dos hijos"**_**por lo que Lucius acepto que Draco estudiara en Hogwarts, pero luego de la Batalla, Narcissa Malfoy hizo que su hija regresara a Londres para acompañar a su padre en el juicio. del que salio absuelto por su actitud pasiva en la batalla final. lo que hizo que Stella perdiera el año escolar en Beauxbatons. Es por eso que su último año tiene que cursarlo en Hogwarts**

**¿Que consecuencias traera la llegada de Stella a Hogwarts?**

Era 1º de septiembre, y como todos los años miles de brujas y magos llegaban a la estación King Cross para acompañar a sus hijos hacia el andén para que abordaran el expreso a Hogwarts. Como era costumbre un gran bullicio se extendía en todo el andén, miles de conversaciones, risas y algún que otro llanto se podían escuchar. En medio de toda esa gente un grupo de personas se destacaba de entre todas por su distintivo color de pelo, pero más atrás tres figuras estaban enfrascadas en una íntima conversación,

— No puedo creer que este sea nuestro último año en Hogwarts—exclamó Hermione un tanto triste cuando vio que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren partiera

— Si, nuestro último año en Hogwarts—repuso Ron afirmando con la cabeza haciendo un gesto pensativo, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta

— Solo espero que este año sea tranquilo y sin contratiempos, deseo poder decir que al menos mi ultimo año de colegio fue como la gente — habló Harry mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa

— Si, eso espero — añadió Ron quien comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como si buscara a alguien, cosa que Hermione se dio cuenta — ¿A quien buscas? — le pregunto haciendo el mismo gesto que su amigo

— A ver si el hurón y su familia ya llegaron— repuso el Pelirrojo volviendo la vista hacia sus amigos

— Ah no, Ronald Weasley, no vas a pelear con Malfoy antes incluso que comience el año, ¿no que dijimos que queremos un año normal? — le recriminó la muchacha cruzando sus brazos en su pecho

Pero antes que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo, de entre la multitud aparecieron cuatro figuras que se destacaban del resto; es que es difícil que la familia Malfoy no destaque entre una multitud, ya sea por su porte, su elegancia, su color de cabello y ojos tan particular, o bien por que toda la comunidad mágica saben que fueron los más acérrimos seguidores del señor tenebroso, derrotado hace ya un año en manos del niño que vivió.

— Hablando del rey de roma— exclamó Harry exhalando fuertemente y poniendo los ojos en blanco

— Ignórenlo, lo más probable es que no nos vea, su gran ego le impide ver más allá de sus narices— añadió la castaña sonriendo

— Que ingeniosa Granger, me mato de risa— dijo una voz conocida para los muchachos

— ¿A ti nadie te enseño que es de mala educación interrumpir una conversación _privada_, Malfoy? — le dijo Hermione con sarcasmo dando media vuelta para mirar al rubio

— ¿Cómo te atreves … — comenzó a decir Draco pero no pudo continúan porque en ese momento una quinta persona se acerco al grupo, era una muchacha alta, de cabellos rubios y lisos, con unos ojos de color gris y una mirada arrogante y altiva.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí? — dijo la muchacha posándose al lado de Draco

— Claro que no, Stella, no hay ningún problema — respondió Draco mirando con alegría como la cara del trío se desfiguraba al ver a la recién llegada — ¿Por qué esas caras muchachos, es que nunca habían visto a una mujer? — añadió el rubio disfrutando del momento

— ¿Una mujer?, la única mujer que veo aquí es Hermione, lo demás es un pobre intento de imitación de una barbie — intervino Harry mirando con rencor al dúo blondo

— ¡NO VUELVAS DE DECIR ESO DE MI HERMANA POTTER! —exclamó Draco sacando su varita y asesinando al pelinegro con la mirada.

— Déjalo Draco, Potter se cree muy importante porque logró derrotar al señor tenebroso — habló Stella posando una mano en el hombro de su hermano — pero déjame decirte Potter que no eres mas que un chiquillo insignificante con un poco de suerte que derroto al lord gracias a que magos muchos mas calificados que tu te limpiaran el camino hacia él — añadió fríamente

— ¿Suerte?, ¿llamas suerte al hecho que Voldemort estuviera seis años tras mis pasos?, ¿llamas suerte que lograra salvar con vida y lo derrotara para que la comunidad mágica pudiera por fin vivir en paz? — Exclamo Harry muy exaltado por las palabras de la rubia — lástima que eso no ayudo a que la comunidad se librara de magos como ustedes — añadió soltándose de las manos de ron que en ese momento lo tenían sujeto de los hombros, para evitar que se lanzara en contra de la muchacha

— Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estas diciendo Potter — dijo Stella fríamente mirando con odio a Harry por sus palabras — algún día vas a llorar lagrimas de sangre por lo que acabas de decir, te lo juro — añadió dando media vuelta para subirse al tren

— ¿Se supone que esa amenaza debe asustarnos? — dijo Hermione con ironía mirando a Draco que aún estaba con el grupo

— Piensen lo quieran, solo les digo que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar en Hogwarts — dijo Draco seriamente y sin más siguió a su hermana hacia el tren.

— Uff! y yo que pensé que este año seria tranquilo — dijo Ron tratando de alivianar el ambiente que dejo la pelea con los hermanitos

— ¿Qué habrá querido decir Malfoy con todo esto? — dijo Harry para si mismo

— Deja de pensar en eso Harry, lo más probable es que solo querían provocarnos, es típico de ellos — repuso la castaña — y sera mejor que entremos al tren si queremos ir a Hogwarts — añadió tomando su baúl.

--------------------------------------------

**Bueno que les parecio... un poco corto el cap.?**

**bueno.. se que es corto pero les digo que se vienen capitulos más largos**

**y con mucha accion.. tengo varias ideas y no se donde ira a parar todo esto**

**saludos..**

**y acepto sugerencias!**


	2. La estrategia de Stella

**Stella POV**

_Realmente estaba muy molesta, ¿Quién se cree que es?, ¿con que derecho viene y me habla de esa manera? Esto no se va a quedar así, nadie me insulta y por muy Harry Potter que sea soy una Malfoy y merezco respeto_

­­­— ¿Me quieres explicar que rayos fue lo que acaba de pasar allá afuera? — me dijo mi hermano con irritación abriendo de un portazo la puerta del vagón que yo había encontrado cuando entre al tren lo que hizo que mis pensamientos se evaporaran

— ¿Y que querías? ¿Qué me callara mientras ese trío de fracasados nos insultaban? — le dije mirándolo con molestia por su reclamo

— Pero es que no entiendes, se suponía que tenías que acercarte a ellos, darles la impresión que eras diferente a la familia y ahora todo eso se fue por un tubo porque la señorita _"nadie me pasa a llevar porque soy una Malfoy"_ decidió pelearse con San Potter apenas lo vio — me recriminó

_Pero ¿que más podía hacer?, no iba a quedarme callada ante aquella provocación, se que estuvo mal, que no debí reaccionar tan impulsivamente como si fuera una leona, pero es que Potter si logró sacarme de mis casillas, pero que Draco se quede sentado si piensa que voy a pedirle perdón por eso_

— Ahora me tienes que ayudar a arreglar esta situación, se que no va a ser fácil, pero con un poco de astucia lo vamos a lograr — le dije como para cambiar el tema

— ¿Y que vas a hacer? — Me preguntó — Yo veo bien difícil que el trío confíe en ti después del pleito de hace rato, te lo digo por experiencia, ya que pelearte con uno significa pelearse con los tres, en ese sentido son bastante unidos, siempre defendiéndose unos a otros, nunca atacan solos, siempre juntos — sentenció mirándome con arrogancia, la típica mirada que me dirige cuando sabe que tiene razón

_Claro, pero como no se me ocurrió antes, siempre atacan juntos nunca solos, es una idea perfecta, si logro separarlos va a ser más fácil derrotarlos, pero espera Stella no tienes porque atacar sola, siempre ha sido más eficaz atacar de dos frentes a la vez, además si no fuera porque Draco provoco a la sangre sucia no estaríamos en este problema ahora, él tiene su grado de responsabilidad en esto así que TIENE que ayudar aunque no quiera además mi hermano los conoce más que yo, es cierto que lleva seis años haciéndoles la vida de cuadritos pero ¿Quién dice que la gente no puede cambiar?, pero ¿con quien comenzar…?_

— No te preocupes Draco, que ya se me ocurrió como lograrlo y para eso tú me vas a ayudar — le dije de pronto con entusiasmo sentándome a su lado y tomando su mano

— ¿Yo?, estas loca Stella si piensas que te voy a ayudar, tú te metiste en este lío y sola vas a tener que salir — me habló poniéndose de pie frente a mi mirándome con espanto

— Pero hermano, piensa atacando desde dos frentes es más fácil derrotarlos, además los conoces mejor que yo, esa es un arma que tenemos que usar — le explique para que entrara en razón — además según tus relatos, el trío es muy dado a confiar en las personas y ver su lado positivo, no nos costara actuar un poco frente a ellos — le dije tomándolo por los hombros y haciendo que se sentase

— Ya te dije que no Stella, no pienso ir por el colegio tras San Potter y sus secuaces como un perrito faldero ¡NO SEÑOR! — exclamó irritado mi tan _querido_ hermano poniéndose de pie nuevamente

— No se trata de eso, tonto ¿o crees que yo si voy a estar como perrito faldero todo el santo día tras los leones?, que poco me conoces si crees que de eso se trata — le recriminé dándole la espalda con fastidio

_Odio cuando se pone así de terco ¿es que no se da cuenta que tiene que ayudarme?, no es que no pueda hacerlo sola, pero tengo razón, juntos será más fácil,_

_Pero que no crea que lo voy a dejar salir de este vagón hasta que haya logrado hacerlo entrar en razón, porque como que me llamo Stella Malfoy, Draco me va a ayudar aunque sea lanzándole un Imperius lo hará_.

— Se que no lo harás, pero te recuerdo querida hermanita que cada vez que tus _grandes planes_ me involucran, extrañamente siempre salgo herido, hechizado o castigado, así que esta vez no cuentes conmigo.

— Pero Draco, escúchame — le dije tomando su cara entre mis manos _de veras este chico me exaspera cuando se pone tan terco_ — Tienes que ayudarme, esto se puede remediar pero sin tu ayuda no lo voy a lograr, para eso eres mi hermano se supone que tienes que estar conmigo en las buenas y en las malas — le lancé el último recurso que me quedaba; el chantaje. Se que con nosotros como familia eso no funciona, pero entre Draco y yo es una técnica que ambos tenemos para que el otro haga lo que queramos

— Bien, esta vez te voy a ayudar — bufó al fin, viéndose rendido al fin — pero que te conste que lo hago contra mi voluntad, y además tienes que prometerme que no habrá daños colaterales hacia mi persona — señalando con su mano su cuerpo

— Te lo prometo, no habrá daños colaterales a tu persona — le dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco _había olvidado lo vanidoso que era mi hermanito, además de un egocentrista sin remedio, pero no lo culpo, digo como hacerlo si es mi gemelo_

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es tu genial plan para acercarnos al trío?

— Primero, hay que separarlos, será más fácil si hacemos que comiencen a discutir y pelearse entre ellos, así que tu misión será acercarte a la sangre sucia de Granger — le dije sobando mis manos y mirándolo expectante sabiendo su reacción

— ¡A LA SANGRE SUCIA!, Stella no voy a acércame a esa… a esa… —

— Draco, dijiste que vas a ayudarme ¿y yo supongo que tu palabra vale algo o me equivoco? — _auch, un golpe duro a su orgullo Malfoy_ — ¿o que pensaste?, ¿Qué te acercarías al pobretón de Weasley o mejor, al santurrón de Potter?, eso si que seria extraño además eso haría trizas tu reputación de conquistador empedernido, ya me estoy imaginando la cantidad de chismes que correrían no solo en el colegio sino también en toda la comunidad "El Primogénito de la Familia Malfoy: Gay y enamorado de Harry Potter" — le dije con sarcasmo haciendo la figura de un titular con mis manos

_Tuve que ser directa para que no volviéramos a la misma discusión, y en realidad que me importa si le molesto con tal que me ayude con esto, cualquier medio de convencimiento sirve y como mi padre dice "el fin justifica los medios", además se que Draco es aún peor, no es que me sienta mal pero no se, a veces pienso que me excedo un poco… ¿pero que estoy pensando?, reacciona niña y deja de pensar tonterías_

— Muy graciosa Malfoy — me miró con odio — pero tienes razón, no es muy masculino seguir a esos dos, pero hay algo que te equivocas, ¡seguir a la sangre sucia es mucho peor! — me rebatió hastiado

— Entiende, no se trata de seguir a Granger sino de volverte su _amigo_, su confidente, su novio o su marido, me da igual con tal que te acerques a ella — le contesté molesta de que aún no me entendiera

— ¿Su marido?, ni aunque fuera la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, que te quede claro — repuso haciendo un gesto de asco

— ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!, ENTIENDE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS QUE HAY QUE HACERLO — explote ante la necedad de mi hermano quien quedo en shock por un momento ante mi reacción — y lo de su marido era un ejemplo ¿o crees que quiero para ti como esposa a una sangre impura? — le dije al cabo de un momento, cuando logre calmarme un poco

— Esta bien, tienes razón, hay que hacerlo, es solo que me han náuseas con solo pensarlo — añadió tomando asiento frente a mi, apoyando su mano en su sien derecha y mirándome a los ojos con irritación — ¿y tu que vas a hacer?

— Es obvio, hacer lo mismo con Potter

— ¿Y Weasley?

— Por el momento nada, dejarlo que sea espectador en todo esto — le dije inclinándome hacía él — supongo que demás esta decirte que de ahora en adelante esta prohibido insultar a cualquier estudiante en frente del trío, ellos deben notar que hay un cambio en nosotros, aunque solo sea una actuación para el resto — le advertí ya que pude ver un destello malicioso en su mirada, y conociéndolo como lo conozco se que estaba pensando en desquitarse con algún otro estudiante

— Si ya lo se no soy estúpido

— Solo te advertía Draco, no quiero que una estupidez tuya arruine todo

— ¿Estupidez mía?, la única que comete estupideces eres tú, de no ser porque te peleaste con el cara rajada no estaríamos discutiendo esto y yo no tendría ahora que ayudarte con todo este embrollo — _auch… 15-15_

— Déjame recordarte Draco Malfoy que de no ser porque _TÚ_ te acercaste primero al trío e insultaste a Granger no estaríamos tratando de solucionar mi mala primera impresión — le replique con odio poniéndome frente a él

_Como me dice eso, si de no ser por su afán de ser el centro de atención en todos lados no estaríamos en este embrollo, así que no venga a decirme que la culpa es mía_

— Lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos — me dijo al cabo de cinco largos minutos en que solo nos dedicamos a asesinarnos con la mirada — solo conseguimos desgastarnos mas de la cuenta

— Al fin te oigo decir algo sensato en toda esta conversación — añadí con sarcasmo, pero Draco me ignoró, era obvio que la discusión lo cansó, al igual que a mi, pero ambos somos demasiado orgullosos como para disculparnos y toda esa clase de cursilerías que se dicen en un caso así

— Entonces esta decidido… tu te encargas de Potter y yo de la sang… de Granger —

— Así es — concluí sentándome en la ventana

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pense en hacer este capítulo más largo pero no me aguante y lo subi**

**les prometo que el próximo capitulo será completamente dedicado a nuestro trío de oro**

**comentarios de este capitulo: me costo un poco escribirlo, no es fácil lidiar con estos hermanitos y sus cambios de humor tan rápidos**

**asi que por eso lo hice desde el punto de vista de Stella, además me pareció una buena idea**

**¿Que estaran tramando este par?**

**¿Cual es la necesidad de separar al Trío?**

**¿Que consecuencias tendra esto, incluso para ellos mismos?**

**solo les dire algo: ni yo misma lo se, solo se que tengo varias ideas rondando en mi cabeza**

**Pd: tratare de actualizar lo más rápido como mi musa inspiradora me acompañe**

**bye..**

**y recuerden.. Boton verde!**

**como lei por ahi " un Fic con Rewiews, es un fanfic feliz"**

**acepto sus comentarios y sus sugerencias para continuar esta historia..**


	3. Teorías

**Gracias por los Reviews, son de gran ayuda, Laura Granger y Burbujita Malfoy, de verdad gracias...!**

**Y como siempre decir que los personajes no son míos sino que pertenecen a la grandiosa de J. K. Rowling,**

**Y gracias por seguir**

__________________________________________________________

Una vez que lograron subir al tren, los muchachos vieron como de reojo Malfoy entraba claramente ofuscado a un vagón, que por conclusión no estaba vacío así que para evitar más problemas con el blondo dúo avanzaron en dirección contraria buscando un vagón desocupado donde poder hablar tranquilos de lo que había pasado en el andén. Nadie dijo nada durante su búsqueda y solo se limitaban a mirarse entre ellos o saludar a uno que otro estudiante que pasaba junto a ellos, ya llevaban un buen rato buscando un lugar donde poder pasar el resto del viaje sin que nadie los molestara, cuando encontraron uno vacío y lejos de todo el bullicio del centro del tren, así que entraron, aun sin poder decir nada y solo mirarse esperando que los demás pudieran leer sus palabras en sus ojos, Harry depositó su baúl en el suelo al igual que la jaula de Hedwig, se volteo hacia sus amigos, sin decir una sola palabra y espero a que alguno de ellos rompiera el silencio

— ¡Ya no soporto más!, chicos reaccionen de una vez, que este silencio me esta matando — estalló Hermione luego de unos diez minutos en que ninguno se atrevió a hablar

— No hay nada que hablar, Herms así que relájate — le dijo Ron tratando de parecer calmado

— Claro que tenemos que hablar, pero antes que nada, Hermione ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste de tu encuentro en Francia con la arrogante, pedante y prepotente imitadora de barbie de cuarta categoría? — preguntó Harry mirando a la castaña con fingida molestia

— Porque no fue gran cosa, solo lo típico — comenzó a decir Hermione — ¡Ah! Esta bien, les diré lo que paso: como recordaran me fui de vacaciones con mis padres a Francia hace un par de veranos atrás, fue una semana increíble, hasta que decidí que quería conocer París mágico, y como era obvio no podía ir sola, así que convencí a mi madre para que me acompañara, paseamos etc., hasta que entramos a una tienda de modas…

_**Flash Back**_

_Una muchacha castaña y su madre estaban mirando una linda capa fucsia que estaba en la vitrina_

— _Mamá entremos que me la quiero probar — decía una joven Hermione tironeando la manga del suéter de su madre_

— _Esta bien, mione pero deja de arruinar la manga de mi suéter nuevo — decía la madre de la castaña_

_Así que ambas mujeres se dirigieron al interior de la tienda, pero no alcanzaron a llegar al mostrador cuando de pronto la castaña quedo paralizada, frente a ella estaba la persona que más aborrecía en el mundo: Draco Malfoy, junto a una mujer que al parecer era su madre y una tercera persona que no reconoció_

— _¿Por qué será que un mago decente no puede disfrutar tranquilo de sus vacaciones sin que alguna sangre sucia insufrible lo molesten? — dijo Draco en cuanto la vio entrar_

— _¿Y porque será que hasta en sus vacaciones una bruja tenga que lidiar con magos de cuarta categoría? — le respondió rápidamente mirando divertida como la cara del rubio pasaba de tener una gran sonrisa a palidecer completamente por las palabras de la chica_

— _Hermione ¿lo conoces? — le pregunto su madre alarmada por la forma en que ambos se atacaban_

— _Si madre, claro que lo conozco no te preocupes — contestó sin quitarle la mirada al rubio_

— _Draco, necesito que me ayudes un momento, yo… — dijo de pronto la extraña — ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Draco? — añadió alarmada al ver el semblante del muchacho_

— _Nada Stella, solo estoy saludando a mi tan querida amiga, la sangre sucia Granger — contestó Draco manteniendo la mirado sobre la castaña_

— _¿Así que tú eres la famosa Hermione Granger? — dijo Stella mirándola con una ceja enarcada y con un deje de desprecio en su voz_

— _¿Famosa?, no sabia que Malfoy estaba ayudando a mi fama — dijo Hermione — espero que solo hable maravillas de mi, así como yo hago lo mismo con él — añadió esta vez volteando la cabeza para mirar a Stella_

— _Puede que famosa no sea el mejor adjetivo, más bien la insignificante Granger te queda mejor — le espeto con veneno la muchacha con una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro_

— _Al parecer me conoces bastante bien tu a mi, Malfoy te debe de haber hecho una magnífica descripción de mi persona — le dijo con sarcasmo enarcando una ceja — en cambio tu eres una completa extraña, Malfoy jamás te ha mencionado siquiera en nuestras afables conversaciones, aunque claro, no haz de ser importante para él, los hombres suelen hacer eso con sus conquistas de turno — añadió fríamente, lanzando en cada palabra todo el veneno que sus principios le permitían_

— _Para tu información, en primer lugar yo no soy ninguna conquista de turno, segundo si él no te hablo de mi es su problemas así que no te pongas celosa, y tercero creo que tener una relación con mi hermano seria incestuosa ¿no lo crees? — replicó Stella mirando divertida como la cara de la castaña se transformaba…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

— Y eso fue lo que paso — sentenció la castaña terminando su relato

— Es una arrogante, pedante, presuntuosa y egocentrista copia fiel de Malfoy — bufó Ron sentándose al lado de su amiga — que lástima que no estuvimos ahí, le hubiera lanzado un _Desmaius_ en ese mismo momento no me hubiese importado la restricción en el uso de la magia para los menores — añadio enfadado

— ¡Ron!, no digas eso, las reglas son importantes y hay que respetarlas, son las que forman la base de toda buena convivencia entre … — lo reprendió la castaña

— Lo que tenemos que averiguar ahora es ¿Qué hace aquí? — habló Harry interrumpiendo el regaño de la castaña — ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana aparece en Londres después de tantos años?, estoy seguro que algo raro esta pasando — añadió de manera pensativa

— ¿Y no sera que de pronto le bajo _mamitis aguditis_ y quizo volver? — dijo Ron restandole importancia al asunto

— ¿_Mamitis aguditis?_

— Si, ya sabes, quizas extrañaba a su mami después de tanto tiempo y quizo volver corriendo a que la acunara y la arrullara, como Narcissa Malfoy tiene _tanto_ instinto maternal — dijo el pelirrojo con sarcásmo

— No creo, digo todos conocemos a la familia Malfoy, y no son el mejor ejemplo de la familia más cariñosa del planeta — dijo Harry encogiendose de hombros

— En ese sentido Harry tiene razón, digo ¿Por qué volver ahora?, ¿Qué sentido tiene estudiar todos estos años en Beauxbatons para venir a terminar la escuela acá? — razonó la muchacha buscando apoyo de sus amigos

— ¿Creen que los Malfoy estan tramando algo? — les dijo Ron con una mirada exéptica

— Todo puede pasar, quizas sea solo un caprichito de la barbie de cuarta, o puede que detrás de todo esto haya otra cosa mucho más siniestra — sentenció el moreno

— Yo pienso que no nos dejemos llevar por el dúo de oxigenados esos y nos dediquemos a terminar este año de manera tranquila — les rogó Ron haciendo el gesto con las manos

— Ron tiene razón, tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz con ellos, y quien sabe hasta podamos tener una relación cordial con ellos al final del año — dijo ingenuamente la castaña encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Crees que eso a hacer posible alguna vez?, estas realmente loca Hermione Granger si piensas que eso va a pasar algún dia — contesto Ron poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia de la castaña

— Hermione, el dia que eso suceda dejo de llamarme Harry James Potter —

— Emmm… no lo se, yo si pienso que todos podemos cambiar, hasta el hurón y su clon maligno — contesto Hermione

— Eso ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos — acotó Harry antes que los tres se sumergieran en una ola de risas


	4. Castigo

**Bueno..**

**Chicas gracias por sus reviews, son de gran ayuda a mi inspiración**

**Decirles que me demore un poco en actualizar por diversas razones, pero principalmente la falta de tiempo..**

**Por eso ruego no me maten.. **

**Pero aquí llego con otro cap.**

**Espero les guste……**

**Decir como siempre que los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling, bueno excepto Stella que salió de mi inspiración**

**________________________________________**

**Hermione POV**

Ya ha pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, sinceramente pensé que la llegada de la hermana de Malfoy sería mucho peor, pero me equivoque, después de esa desagradable conversación en el andén la relación con los blondos hermanos ha sido muy extraña, si bien es cierto ya no hay esos roces con ellos tampoco es que nos hayamos vuelto los mejores amigos del mundo, pero aún así he sentido que hay un cambio en ellos, no se, quizás me volví loca, pero de un tiempo a esta parte me he dado cuenta que a lo mejor no son lo que parecen, quizás solo se muestran de esa manera-fría-frente al resto para así no involucrar sus sentimientos y no salir heridos, o para no mostrar algún signo de debilidad.

En estas dos semanas también me he dado cuenta del gran lazo que los une como hermanos-no es que eso me sorprenda, o sea digo _son hermanos_, pero se que fueron criados por Lucius y por ende cualquier demostración de cariño esta fuera de toda discusión. Por eso me llama la atención que ni ellos mismos se den cuenta de sus actos para con el otro, especialmente Draco, se nota que es una persona muy preocupada por ella, se nota que Draco se entrega por completo a sus sentimientos cuando quiere a una persona, aunque él no se de cuenta y este más pendiente de negar esas cosas que lo hacen parecer más humano frente al resto. Se nota que vive pendiente de cada detalle en relación a su hermana; de que si come, que si se siente bien, le recuerda sus cosas, etc.

_Quizás no sea el tipo de persona que se ha empeñado en demostrar todos estos años_

— ¿Qué estas pensado, mione? — Ginny interrumpió mi análisis psicológico alzando una mano frente a mis ojos cuando se percato que mi mirada estaba sobre la mesa de Slytherin a la hora del desayuno

— ¿Ahh?, emm nada Gin, no te preocupes — mentí

— ¿Estás segura?, hace días que te noto rara — me miró con suspicacia, como si de tratara de entrar en mi cabeza — Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿cierto?

— Si Gin, se que puedo contar contigo, pero confía en mi, no me pasa nada —

_Bueno, no es que le este mintiendo a mi mejor amiga, o sea nada me pasa aún, no es que no confíe en ella pero tampoco le puedo decir de buenas a primeras: "Gin me estoy volviendo loca porque me he dado cuenta que Draco no es tan malo como quiere hacernos ver". No, definitivamente esto es algo que yo misma tengo que descubrir_

— Esta bien, no insisto más — me miro resignaba volteando a ver su desayuno

Iba a decirle algo, pero no pude ya que en ese momento aparecieron los chicos, hace días que ambos estaban raros, salían muy temprano por la mañana y no llegaban hasta la hora del desayuno-como hoy, no había tenido el momento para preguntarles que rayos se traían entre manos, y me pareció en momento adecuado, pero su respuesta me dejo igual o peor: _no te preocupes, son solo cosas de chicos_, no es que no confiara en el buen juicio de mis amigos, pero hay que decirlo, ellos dos juntos haciendo _cosas de chicos_ es algo desconcertante, ya que por extrañas razones siempre termino tratando de arreglar los desastres que dejan.

— Será mejor que bajemos a las mazmorras — les dije mirando mi reloj — no quiero darle una razón a Snape para que le quite puntos a Gryffindor

— Emmm… nosotros no vamos a clases hoy, mione — me dijo Harry como disculpándose

— ¿QUE?, ¿Y se puede saber porque? — les dije molesta, ya que una cosa era que no me quisieran contar que se traman y otra muy distinta es que por eso que están haciendo comiencen a faltar a clases

— Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch, el partido contra las serpientes es en dos semanas — Ron dijo tratando de salir del paso — y ya nos vamos que estamos retrasados ¿cierto Harry? — añadió tomando del brazo a su amigo sacándolo a empujones

— Algo se traen estos dos, estoy segura — me dijo Ginny cruzando sus brazos mirándome como esperando que le contara que sabía

— No me mires así, que de verdad no se nada — le contesté levantando mis brazos en señal de inocencia — y será mejor que me vaya, Snape es capaz de castigarme todo el mes si llego tarde a su clase — le dije tomando mi mochila y saliendo del Gran comedor.

_¿Qué esta pasando con ese par de misteriosos chicos que tengo por amigos?, confío en ellos, pero no se, odio cuando se escudan en eso de "son cosas de chicos", ya se que son chicos y que por eso se entienden mejor entre ellos, pero no dejo de sentirme excluida, se que es infantil pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, o sea siempre he sido transparente con ellos, saben todo de mí, pero en momentos como estos no puedo evitar no sentir que para ellos no es el mismo sentimiento para conmigo…_

_Pero niña, ¡deja de pensar esas cosas!, los conoces y sabes como son, deja tus inseguridades de lado, quizás solo están entrenando Quidd…_

— ¡Auch! — el golpe en mi hombro me hizo regresar a la realidad, había llegado a las mazmorras y a frente a mi estaba Draco Malfoy, frotándose el hombro a raíz del dolor que le provocó el choque

— ¿Serías tan amable de fijarte por donde caminas, Granger? — me dijo con irritación _umm… al menos no me dijo sangre sucia, eso ya es un avance, ¡concéntrate Hermione!, deja de pensar tonterías_

— Lo siento Malfoy — le dije sin querer _¿Un momento, me acabo de disculpar frente a Malfoy?, ¿Pero que me pasa?_

— Esta bien Granger, a decir verdad era yo quien venía distraído — ¿y este milagro que vienes sin tus guardaespaldas? — me preguntó cuando se percato que estaba sola

— Es que Ron no se sentía bien y Harry decidió quedarse con él — mentí, no es que tampoco de la noche a la mañana comenzara a contarle todo a Malfoy, aún me quedaba un poco de sentido común — ¿y que me dices tú? ¿Dónde dejaste a Stella? — le pregunté rápidamente así cortándole la posibilidad que siguiera con su interrogatorio

— Anoche comió un poco de chocolate artesanal que mi madre me envió y le provocó una reacción alérgica, tiene que estar en la enfermería hasta mañana — me contestó seriamente, se nota que estaba preocupado

— Emm… será mejor que entremos al salón, Snape esta por llegar — dije de pronto rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre nosotros, y sin decirle más entre al salón.

— Pongan atención — nos dijo Snape cuando entro a las mazmorras — este semestre vamos a trabajar en una poción muy interesante y difícil de preparar, por lo que les anticipo que tendrán que trabajar en grupos de dos personas, que yo mismo formaré — añadió cuando vio que varios alumnos ya se estaban emparejando con sus amigos — como les decía, esta poción es extremadamente complicada en su preparación y requiere de mucho trabajo para que salga bien, ya que esta poción mal preparada puede causar estragos, es por eso que al término del plazo, cada pareja tendrá que probar un poco de la poción que elaboraron, como un incentivo, así que recuerden eso cuando estén haciéndola, ya que si no funciona, o la hicieron mal ustedes mismos sentirán sus efectos — dijo examinando la mirada de cada uno de sus alumnos, la que estaban petrificadas

— Profesor, ¿Qué poción es?— preguntó de pronto un chico de desde el fondo del salón

— Felix Felicis — habló Snape, en ese momento comenzaron los murmullos en todo el salón, y no era para menos, si es una poción muy complicada en su preparación, se requieren de por lo menos seis meses — Silencio, ahora voy a formar las parejas — nos dijo sacando un rollo de pergamino — Brown con Boot, Parkinson con Weasley, Potter — dijo levantando la vista buscando a Harry — ¿Potter?

— Harry esta en la enfermería Señor, junto con Ron apostaron quien comía más durante la cena y ahora estan sufriendo las consecuencias — le mentí rápidamente sintiendo de pornto la mirada de Draco _¡rayos! Me había olvidado que le dije a Malfoy que solo Ron estaba enfermo_, pero que, tenía que salvar a los chicos ya que si Snape averiguaba que ninguno de los dos había asistido en su clase por quizás que extraño motivo, no quiero pensar que les podía pasar

— Espero por su bien que me este diciendo la verdad, señorita Granger — me dijo seriamente — dígale a Potter que quiero su trasero en mi clase de ahora en adelante, ya que no quiero que la Señorita Malfoy se lleve todo el peso de la preparación de la poción

— ¿Qué? ¿No voy a trabajar con mi hermana? — exclamó Draco analizando las palabras del profesor

— No, señor Malfoy, usted tendrá que trabajar con la Señorita Granger en la poción — dijo seriamente mirando a Malfoy — sin peros — añadió cuando se dio cuenta que Malfoy iba a comenzar a rebatirle

— ¿Supongo que ahora estas contenta Granger? — me dijo cuando se sentó a mi lado, claramente irritado por la designación

— A mi tampoco me hace gracia tener que pasar mis tiempos libres trabajando contigo Malfoy, pero es lo que nos tocó — le dije molesta por su comentario

— ¡Ja!, reconoce que te fascina la idea de pasar tu tiempo con el chico más sexy del colegio — me dijo con esa mirada altiva que tenia

_Es cierto, no me desagrada la idea de pasar tiempo con él, es bastante guapo y se ve que es muy inteligente ¡despierta Granger!, míralo, ES MALFOY_

— Preferiría pasar mi tiempo con el pulpo del lago— le dije esperando la reacción del blondo

— Sabelotodo

— Hurón

— Greñuda

— Rubio oxigenado

— Presuntuosa

— Engreído

— Leona

— Serpiente

— Sangre sucia

_Auch, eso dolió pero ¿Por qué?, Malfoy siempre me ha tratado así, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?, ¿Qué me esta pasando?, y ¡rayos! ¿Por qué estoy llorando?, basta Hermione deja de llorar_

— Silencio — dijo Snape — Ustedes dos, si no se aprenden a comportar como personas maduras tendré que castigarlos — nos habló — y si, estoy hablando en serio señor Malfoy — replicó cuando nuevamente se percató que Draco quería rebatirle — ahora discúlpense ambos —

— Perdóneme profesor, pero yo no tengo de que disculparme — repuso Draco cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y dándome la espalda

— Pues si Malfoy no se disculpa, pues yo tampoco — le dije copiando su postura, dándole la espalda

— Pues si no se disculpan pasaran el resto del año diseccionando ranas — nos amenazó Snape fulminándonos con la mirada

— Pues prefiero eso antes que pedirle perdón a la insufrible sabelotodo de Granger — no voy a pasar por semejante humillación — sentenció el rubio sin voltearse

— Y yo prefiero las ranas antes de rebajarme a rogar el perdón del engreído rubio oxigenado de Malfoy — repliqué rápidamente, estaba claro que diseccionar ranas algo asqueroso, pero definitivamente era mucho mejor que esto

— Si eso quieren — nos dijo Snape — los espero en mi oficina el sábado por la mañana y será mejor que no desayunen ese día — nos recomendó — eso es todo por hoy, la próxima clase comenzaremos con la preparación de la poción — habló al resto del alumnado

_Estaba realmente furiosa, no puedo creer que por culpa del idiota de Malfoy tenga que pasar todos los fines de semana del año diseccionando ranas para Snape, ya que el Señor bipolar se le ocurrió insultarme, ¿Cómo puede ser tan cambiante?, antes de clases pareció hasta amable conmigo y ahora esto… ¡Ay niña, no te engañes! Antes de entrar no fue amable, fue solo que lo encontraste con la guardia baja por su hermana, pero en cuanto se recuperó, volvió a ser el insoportable, presumido y engreído Draco Malfoy de siempre… ¿Pero que me sorprende? ¿No conozco ya sus constantes cambios de humos desde hace ya seis años?... como dije cada día me estoy volviendo más loca_

— Supongo que estas contenta Granger — me gritó Malfoy una vez que salimos del salón — ahora si quedaste conforme, no te vasto con tenerme a tu lado toda la semana haciendo la maldita poción de Snape, que tuviste que amarrarme a tu lado también los fines de semana — añadió hasta estar cerca de mi para tomarme por el brazo haciendo que lo mirara

— Suéltame Malfoy que me estas lastimando — le dije, porque de verdad me estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza

— Tú no me das órdenes Granger, ahora contéstame, ¿estas contenta? — grito como un enfermo, zarandeándome un poco

— ¡Claro que no!, ¿o piensas que a mi me agrada mucho la idea de estar todos los santos días en compañía de un matón como tú? — Le espeté tan fuerte como pude — Ahora suéltame — le dije fuertemente empujándole hacía atrás con la mano que tenía libre

— Esto no se va a quedar así Granger, ni creas que voy a pasar contigo los fines de semana abriendo ranas ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGA SNAPE! — exclamó soltándome el brazo antes de darse media vuelta en dirección al gran comedor.

________________________________________________

**Que les pareció??**

**En que pasos andarán Harry y Ron?**

**Que hará Draco para evitar el castigo de Snape?**

**Para saberlo tendran que seguir leyendo!!**

**No olviden sus reviews**

**Bye!**


	5. El inicio de lo bueno

**Por Fin pude volver.... de verdad todo este tiempo se me hizo imposible subir otro capitulo, espero que este les guste, esta hecho con cariño.. y prometo subir pronto el próximo, el que ya esta en proceso de terminación.. me faltan algunas cosas....**

**Espero que les guste**

_**Capítulo 5: El inicio de lo Bueno.**_

Si los chicos pensaban que este año iba a ser un año lejos de los problemas, estaban equivocados. Lejos de ser un año tranquilo, este ha sido el más ajetreado al menos en lo que se trata de conflictos internos.

Luego de la mala impresión que se habían llevado de cierta muchacha platinada con el correr de las semanas comenzaron a notar que la primera impresión suele ser un poco engañosa, sobre todo si se tienen tantos prejuicios.

Así luego del castigo que Snape les impuso a Hermione y Draco (castigo del cual Draco no pudo zafarse, aun incluso en un intento desesperado, tratando de sobornar a Snape, cosa que le aumento el castigo) las relaciones entre los muchachos habían empezado a cambiar, sobre todo por parte de la chica ya que con su gran capacidad observadora pudo darse cuenta, aunque Draco no quiera, que en realidad no es el rubio platinado, egocéntrico y narcisista que trata de demostrar.

--¿Tengo monos en la cara que no puedes dejar de mirarme Granger? – le dijo el chico hastiado un día en que ambos cumplían su castigo ya que Hermione no dejaba de observarlo en su afán de descubrir que es lo que tanto trata de ocultar el poderoso Draco Malfoy.

--Pues sí, tienes una gran marca en la cara que dice "soy un idiota"—repuso la chica volteándose para que el no la viera que estaba roja como un tomate ya que había sido descubierta

-Muy graciosa Granger- dándole la espalda a la muchacha, se acerco a un estante lleno de pócimas sin darse cuenta que había una pequeña tabla levantada, lo que hizo que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y fuera a dar frente a un montón de frascos, que lo hizo quedar empapado.

--¿Estás bien?—Sé a acerco al muchacho tratando de contener la risa

--No necesito de tu ayuda—replico el muchacho pero no se percató que el piso aun estaba mojado, por lo que volvió a perder el equilibrio, lo que hizo que la castaña ya no pudiera contener la risa.

--¿Piensas quedarte parada ahí como una idiota riéndote todo el día o me vas a ayudar?—espetó el rubio con toda la ira que ese momento le podía entregar.

--Lo siento Malfoy, es que jamás pensé verte en semejante situación—respondió la chica aún riéndose pero acercándose a Draco para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el chico al momento de tomar su mano la empujo junto a él por lo cual la castaña quedo tan empapada como él

--¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL?!—le grito Hermione dándole un codazo en el abdomen y luego intentando ponerse de pie, con tanto resultado como Draco, el cual a esa altura estaba con un ataque de risa tan o incluso más grande como el que tuvo la castaña a costillas suyas.

--A eso le llamo Karma, Granger—repuso el chico guiñándole un ojo a la chica y luego de varios intentos logrando ponerse de pie, lo que Hermione se percató

--¿Y ahora tú te vas y no piensas ayudarme?—la castaña habló con enfado

--No soy ingenuo y sé lo que estas pensando, así que trata de levantarte _si puedes_—replicó Draco dando media vuelta y avanzando en dirección a la puerta

--Yo no estoy pensando nada, mi nombre no es Draco Malfoy, y si me acerque a ayudarte es porque me pareció que era lo correcto—Hermione intento ponerse de pie sin un resultado muy satisfactorio para ella

--Permíteme ayudarte Granger—Draco se acerco a ella con recelo pero ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar a la chica a ponerse de pie

--No Gracias, ya no necesito tu ayuda soy perfectamente capaz de ponerme de pie sola—Hermione en un nuevo intento por ponerse de pie, sin conseguirlo claro está.

--No tengo todo el día Granger—habló Draco aún la mano estirada ofreciendo su ayuda a la muchacha—además si té quedas aquí sabrán lo que paso aquí y nuestro castigo será peor—añadió el rubio

--Querrás decir que _Tú_ castigo será peor, ya que no hay duda que esto parece un verdadero ataque hacía mi—le rebatió Hermione con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho negándose a recibir la ayuda de Malfoy

--No olvides que yo estoy tan mojado como tú, así que o te levantas y ordenamos este desastre o nos esperamos a que Snape llegue y nos añada un mes más al castigo—resonó el rubio ofreciendo nuevamente su mano a la castaña, la cual luego de pensarlo un poco la sujeto y logró ponerse de pie

--Si que eres terca Granger—dijo Draco cuando estaban limpiando el desastre que el chico causó

--No es terquedad, sino desconfianza ¿o que pensabas?, ¿Qué de la noche a la mañana comenzara a confiar en que Draco Malfoy iba a hacer una buena acción por mí?—dijo la joven enarcando una ceja mirando como la cara del rubio se desencajaba

--¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer una buena acción por nadie?—molesto Draco se puso de pie y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho

--Solo digo que tú no serias capaz de hacer nada por nadie que no seas tú mismo—lo increpó Hermione respondiendo a su mirada desafiante

--Pues estas muy equivocada, pero a ti no tengo que demostrarte nada—Draco dio la espalda a la muchacha en dirección a la puerta

--¿A que le tienes miedo Malfoy?, ¿A descubra que no eres esa persona fría y sin sentimientos que tanto te empeñas en demostrar?—mencionó la castaña cuando el rubio estaba a punto de salir, lo que hizo que parara en seco.

--Escúchame bien Granger y que te quede claro porque no te lo voy a repetir ¡YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADIE, NI A NADA!—la encaró Malfoy lanzándole una mirada asesina

--Entonces te reto, apuesto que no eres capaz de durar ni un mes sin insultarme ni humillarme delante de nadie, ni en este maldito castigo—lo desafió

--Trato hecho, es más, te aseguro que durante todo este año que nos queda soy capaz de volverme la persona más tierna y simpática que hallas conocido en tu vida—aseguró el rubio ofreciéndole su mano para sellar el trato.

--Está bien, si yo gano tendrás que ser mi esclavo todo lo que reste del año—

--Y si él que gana soy yo, tendrás que gritar que soy el hombre más guapo que jamás has visto en tu vida el día de la Graduación—dijo el rubio con autosuficiencia

--Acepto.

_Mientras tanto..._

Stella estaba en la sala común, no había podido hablar con su hermano gracias al castigo que se había ganado por estar de testarudo con Snape, gracias a Merlín que tenía trabajo que hacer ya que de lo contrario se hubiese muerto de aburrimiento, no es que no tuviera con quien hablar pero ya sabía que solo se acercaban por conveniencia o porque querían que les consiguiera una cita con Draco. _"Si quieres una cita con él, ve y pregúntaselo tú misma yo no soy mensajera de nadie y mucho menos tuya"_, ha sido la respuesta que les ha dado a todas, es por eso que estaba sola sentada leyendo el profeta

--¿Por qué tan sola Malfoy?—dijo de pronto una voz delante de la rubia

--Déjame en paz Zabinni, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces—repuso Stella sin quitar la vista del periódico.

-- ¡Que humor Stella!, yo solo quería hablar contigo _Amor_—el muchacho le quito el periódico de las manos y lo arrojo a un lado

--Dame el maldito periódico y déjame en paz, Zabinni—dijo Stella estirando el brazo esperando que el moreno le entregara el periódico—y te aclaro una cosa más, yo no soy _"tu amor"_—añadió tomando su antigua posición en la butaca cuando el muchacho le devolvió el periódico

--Amorcito, sabes que algún día tú y yo vamos a terminar casados y muy felices—dijo Blaise mirando seductoramente a Stella, la cual le dedicó una mirada asesina que logra intimidar a cualquiera, salvo que hayas sido criado en él ceno de una familia como la de los muchachos.

-Por enésima vez Zabinni, antes que casarme contigo primero voy y me caso con el idiota de San Potter o el pobretón de Weasley y ahora déjame en paz de una maldita vez, ¿o es que tu diminuto cerebro no procesa bien lo que te acabo de decir?—habló la rubia hastiada del muchacho que no perdía oportunidad para acercarse. Él estaba a punto de hablarle cuando ambos sintieron que la puerta de la sala común se abrió dando la entrada a un Draco empapado de los pies a la cabeza pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

--¡Draco!, ¿Qué pasó?—Stella se puso de pie de un salto en cuanto vio entrar a su hermano en esas condiciones.

--Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y bajo, tengo algo que contarte que de seguro te alegra el día—su hermano le guiñó un ojo subiendo a su habitación

--¿Y a este que le pasó?

--Tú no te metas Zabinni, son cosas de familia—sentenció la rubia subiendo a su habitación dejando a un Blaise perplejo.

* * *

--Debo de estar completamente loca, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando acepte la estúpida apuesta de Malfoy?—se iba recriminando Hermione de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor—Tranquila Hermione, de seguro el oxigenado no dura ni dos días sin insultarme por lo que tenerlo de esclavo lo que resta del año va a hacer una dulce venganza.

Con ese pensamiento la castaña iba, cuando de pronto vio algo muy extraño: su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley entrando furtivamente a la sala de los menesteres.

--¿Qué rayos esta escondiendo Ginny Weasley?

* * *

_En la sala común de Slytherin…_

Stella estaba junto a la chimenea esperando que su hermano bajara de su dormitorio, le había dicho que tenía que contarle algo que le iba a alegrar el día, pero ¿Qué será?, Realmente no le gustaban las sorpresas pero tampoco iba a mostrarse desesperada por saber qué diablos se trae entre manos su hermano, por suerte el idiota de Zabinni no estaba en la sala común porque eso si que hubiese sido una tortura. Cinco minutos después Draco apareció y le hizo una seña a su hermana para que lo siguiera fuera de la sala común ya que no quería que nadie más supiera de su pequeño juego.

--¿Ahora si me vas a explicar qué es eso que te tiene tan contento?—exigió Stella cuando ambos llegaron a la orilla del lago

--Tranquila Stella, ahora si podemos hablar—le dijo su hermano sentándose a la sombra de un gran árbol, acción que su hermana repitió--¿recuerdas nuestro pequeño plan?—añadió mirando a su hermana alegremente

--Claro que sí, pero he de decirte que no has estado aportando mucho a la causa—replicó la rubia un poco molesta de la incertidumbre

--Pues de ahora en adelante tengo la excusa perfecta para acercarme a la sangre sucia sin que ella sospeche absolutamente nada—dijo Draco brindándole a su hermana una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

--Anda, anda ¿Qué esperas para contarme?—lo instó Stella, quien de pronto su rostro paso de la más absoluta molesta a la mayor de las expectaciones

--La sangre sucia y yo hicimos una apuesta—comentó el rubio—ella dice que no soy capaz de estar el resto del año sin insultarla y comenzar a tratarla bien; y yo le respondí que de aquí a lo que quede de año escolar será la persona más amable y simpática que ella haya conocida en su vida, si pierdo tendré que ser su esclavo el resto del año, pero si ganó se me tendrá que declarar en medio de la ceremonia de graduación—añadió Draco sonriente

--¡Eres un genio!—le dijo su hermana tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y dándole un beso en la frente

--¡Eh!, cuidado con mi cabello—Draco se acomodó el cabello que su hermana había movido

--El punto es que tienes a la sangre sucia de Granger en tus manos, hermano ¡estoy orgullosa!—dijo la muchacha tendiéndose sobre el césped

--Ahora tu tienes que comenzar con Potter, mira que no pienso ayudarte solo con todo esto—le respondió Draco copiando la posición de su hermana

--Tranquilo hermanito, ya tengo todo bajo control y pronto veras que nuestro pequeño plan será un éxito—le dijo su hermana con una sonrisa ladeada tan típica de los Malfoy

--¿Stella?—Draco le habló de pronto a su hermana

--¿Qué pasa Draco?

--¿No son esos el pobretón de Weasley y San Potter?—le señalo a los dos muchachos que caminaban de manera sospechosa hacia las afueras del castillo como si quisieran que nadie mas supiera que estaban fuera.

--¡Si!, claro que son ellos—dijo la blonda poniéndose de pie de un salto—tenemos que seguirlos, de seguro algo están tramando este par de imbéciles, ¿Qué esperas Draco, que se nos escapen?—añadió molesta cuando su hermano no la seguía en su entusiasmo por saber que traman

--Esta bien, vamos—dijo Draco resignado poniéndose de pie y siguiendo con sigilo al par de muchachos

* * *

--¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?, digo al menos podríamos contarle de todo esto a Hermione—me decía Ron por enésima ves durante el trayecto hasta la cueva y la verdad es aún no se si estamos haciendo lo correcto, ni tampoco se si será una buena idea que Hermione pero ya no podemos dar marcha atrás. La verdad jamás pensé que estaríamos-Ron y yo- en esta situación es algo poco usual para cualquier persona, sea mágica o no, pero es lo que nos tocó y tenemos que hacer lo que tengamos que hacer.

--Por el momento no creo que sea conveniente decirle nada a Hermione, no es que no tenga confianza en ella pero ya esta lo bastante presionada con sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S y con las cosas del colegio—y en realidad últimamente ha estado bastante rara, algo le pasa pero con todo esto no he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella.

--No lo sé, me parece que de todas maneras tenemos que decirle que tenemos a nuestros _nosotros_ escondido en una cueva—Ron insistía

--Emm!, si creo que tienes razón, pero por el momento mantengamos esto en secreto, no creo que sea conveniente que todo esto salga a la luz pública, no quiero que mi _Yo_ adulto termine en un circo como muestra de exhibición.

Y diciendo esto los chicos se internaron en el bosque prohibido, sin darse cuenta que tras ellos dos blondas cabelleras habían escuchado toda su conversación


	6. ¿Un Futuro con Quien?

Capítulo 6: ¿Un futuro con Quien?

Harry y Ron caminaban rápidamente hacía la cueva en medio del bosque prohibido, la verdad es que jamás pensaron que estarían en esta situación que es de lo más extraña, no todos los días tienes escondidos en una cueva en medio de un bosque a dos adultos que resultaron ser tus "_yo"_ futuros tratando de evitar algo que aún no han querido revelar, y aunque habían tratado de persuadirlos para que les contaran había sido inútil y al final habían decidido respetar su decisión y ayudarlos incondicionalmente. Es por eso que ahora se dirigían a la cueva con un cesto de comida que habían recogido de la cocina del colegio.

--Aún no puedo entender como fue que llegaron aquí ese par—decía Ron tratando de entender por enésima vez todo lo que estaba pasando

--Yo tampoco lo se, pero bien sabes que no han querido contarnos nada acerca de rayos están haciendo acá y a mi eso me está empezando a preocupar—respondió el moreno mirando a su amigo que en ese momento asentía con la cabeza.

--¿Y si vienen a evitar que nos casemos con unas insufribles mujeres que en el futuro nos hacen las vidas imposibles?—dijo de pronto Ron como si fuera una idea que nadie había pensado

--¿Alguien como quien?—habló Harry siguiéndole en juego a su amigo

--Alguien como la insufrible clon maligna de Malfoy—repuso el pelirrojo riéndose --¿Te imaginas tú terminaras casado con la imitación de barbie?—añadió y no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara de espanto que su amigo puso ante la sola idea.

--¡Te volviste loco!, antes que eso ocurra te juro que dejo de llamarme Harry Potter—dijo el moreno con cara de asco--¿y que tal tú?, quizás terminaste casado con... con... –añadió Harry tratando de buscar a alguien peor que la blonda chica—con Parkinson por ejemplo—dijo al fin

--¡Ahora tu si que te volviste completamente loco!, ¿cómo se te ocurre que _yo_ voy a terminar casado con Parkinson?—lo miró Ron con cara de espanto, casi con la misma mirada que tenia el moreno cuando él sugirió la idea de que su amigo terminaría casado con la rubia

--Se me ocurre, así como a ti se te cruzó por esa cabeza la idea que yo terminara casado con Stella—replicó el muchacho

--¿Y desde cuando es _Stella_?—su amigo le tomó el pelo, recibiendo con una sonrisa la mirada asesina que en ese momento Harry le dedicaba.

--Solo sigue caminando, ya veo la entrada a la cueva

Y en efecto, la cueva estaba a unos 30 metros de distancia por lo que los muchachos caminaron en silencio, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar las voces que venían del interior de la cueva las cuales estaban discutiendo, por lo que se escondieron tras una gran roca en la entrada a la cueva.

--Tenemos que salir pronto de esta cueva, no podemos esperar mas tiempo—decía una voz masculina que ellos reconocieron como Ron

--Ya lo sé, pero aún no sabemos bien lo que está pasando, ni siquiera sabemos si ella sigue viva—respondió el adulto Harry

--¡Harry!—dijo su amigo soltando un suspiro y con una mirada condescendiente en el rostro

--¡Ya se lo que vas a decir!, pero ¿Quién sabe?, quizás esto sea una señal de que las cosas pueden ser diferentes—habló el adulto Harry posando su cabeza entre sus manos—tengo que creer que es así—añadió afligido.

--Ya se que esto es duro para ti créeme fue un golpe duro para todos, pero ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en hacer bien lo que vinimos a hacer, por lo que es primordial _preguntarnos_ cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que derrotaste a Voldemort—le dijo Ron posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

--Si, tienes razón—dijo el adulto moreno poniéndose de pie—me he dado cuenta que aún no tienes la cicatriz en el brazo, por lo que este tiene que ser nuestro séptimo año—añadió y de pronto un brillo especial en los ojos

--Ya se lo que estás pensando y de una vez te repito: tenemos que actuar con cautela, aún no sabes como están las cosas y no es conveniente revelar nada acerca del futuro, ¿qué crees que pasaría si alguno de _nosotros_ descubre algún detalle—le advirtió su amigo previniendo algo del plan que el moreno ya había comenzado a trazar

--Créeme, eso es lo único claro que tengo de todo esto—habló el moreno adulto—pero no deja de atormentarme el hecho que en esta época _ella_ sigue con vida—añadió con resignación

--Lo mejor es que dejemos que _ese_ asunto siga su curso, y cuando ya sepamos como se desarrolla intervenimos—repuso el pelirrojo momentos después de ver la mirada de angustia que tenia su amigo.

--Esta bien

Fue en ese momento que los jóvenes decidieron entrar en la cueva haciendo como si nada hubiesen escuchado.

--Buenos días—saludó el joven Ron a sus extrañas visitas

--Buenos días muchachos—respondieron al unísono

* * *

Una hora más tarde los jóvenes salían de la cueva, con una serie de preguntas en su cabeza, la verdad es que lo que más les llamó la atención fue lo que hablaron sus _yo_ adultos con respecto a una muerte, ya que se escucharon bastante afligidos, sobre todo el moreno.

--¿Y si es Hermione la que en el futuro termina muerta?—dijo de pronto Ron mirando horrorizado a su amigo

--¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Ronald Weasley!—le gritó el moreno con angustia

--Pero entonces ¿A quien se referían?, digo para que haya estado tan afectado de verdad tiene que ser alguien bastante cercano y no se me ocurre alguien más cercano que Hermione—razonó el pelirrojo

--O quizás se trate de otra persona, no se ¿Qué tal mi futura esposa?—le dijo el moreno—a lo mejor es alguien del colegio, por eso dijo que en esta época ella sigue con vida—añadió para distender un poco el tema.

--¡Oh, vamos Harry!, ¿No me digas que te tomaste en serio eso de nuestras _futuras_ esposas?—Ron lo miro con cara de _"estas bromeando"_

--Es que no se me ocurre nadie más si no es Hermione o mi futura esposa, alguna mujer tan cercana como para que mi _yo_ adulto este tan afectado—mencionó el joven Potter

--¿Y no te haz puesto ha pensar que la muerta pudiera ser Ginny?—Ron se paró en seco frente a su amigo con una mirada pétrea—piensa, mi _yo_ adulto también estaba afectado—

--¿Sabes qué?, será mejor que dejemos de pensar esas cosas y concentrémonos en averiguar que quieren aquí—sentenció Harry dejando a un Ron un tanto desconcertado

mientras que tras ellos un par de blondos alumnos observaban con sorpresa lo que ocurría con el par de Gryffindor

* * *

--¡GINNY WEASLEY!—gritó Hermione cuando vio a su amiga entrando en la sala común de Gryffindor—¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS ESTABAS HACIENDO CON THEO NOTT EN LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES?—

--¿Qué?—dijo Ginny como desconcertada cuando Hermione la encaró a la salida de la sala de los menesteres

--Te pregunté que hacías con Theo Nott encerrada en la sala de los menesteres—le replicó la castaña con enfado al ver que la pelirroja estaba esquivando la pregunta

--Nada, Hermione no te preocupes—respondió rápidamente tratando de evadir nuevamente la respuesta—Ah! Esta bien, te lo voy a contar—añadió cuando vio la mirada asesina que la castaña le dirigía—pero me tienes que jurar que no le vas a contar a nadie, mucho menos a mi hermano.

--Esta bien no le voy a decir nada, solo quiero saber que rayos estabas haciendo maldita sala con Nott—exigió con desesperación la muchacha

--Hace cuatro meses que Theo y yo estamos saliendo, cada domingo nos juntamos en la sala de los menesteres para conversar y pasar un rato juntos—explicó la pelirroja—solo a conversar que te quede claro, entre él y yo aún no ha pasado nada—añadió con el rostro incluso más rojo que su cabello mirándose los pies sin atreverse a mirar a su amiga

--¿Tú y Nott?—dijo perpleja Hermione—Ginny ¿estas segura?—añadió cuando reaccionó—digo ¡ES UN SLYTHERIN!

--Se que es difícil de entender pero sí, estoy segura de él y de lo que estamos construyendo—dijo la muchacha muy segura

--Mira Ginny, no te voy a mentir, realmente me dejaste perpleja y de verdad jamás pensé que podrías terminar liada con un Slytherin y con un potencial mortífago, pero confío en tu juicio y si tu estas feliz yo te voy a apoyar—le confesó Hermione—no te confundas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto y claramente no confío en él—añadió la castaña

--Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es que tú me apoyes en todo esto—

--Pero no se como se lo van a tomar los chicos, en especial Ron—dijo Hermione preocupada por su amiga

--Ya lo se, por eso no quiero que lo sepan aún, no quiero que ninguno de ellos termine en la enfermería—exclamó la pelirroja.

--Está bien, de momento no le contaremos nada a los chicos, pero tienes que saber que será mejor que lo sepan de tu boca—le dijo Hermione—conociéndolos creo que reaccionan mejor si eres tú quien se los cuenta—añadió la chica ofreciéndole la mano a su amiga como para sellar su pacto, la cual acepto.

Y con esto ambas salieron en dirección al Gran Comedor

**

* * *

**

**Uuuh.. un poco corto el capítulo pero de verdad no me aguante más en subirlo...**

**No me golpeen pero no se cuando pueda actualizar nuevamente.. tratare de que sea lo antes posible pero no me comprometo a nada**

**La próxima semana se viene pesada en cuanto a la Universidad**

**Pero como les repito trataré de actualizar lo antes posible**

**Gracias por sus reviews y sigan dejandolos ya que de verdad son importantes a mi inspiración!**

**Nos leemos**


	7. Conflictos

- ¡Amor!, espérame—gritaba Zabinni haciendo señas cuando Stella salía del Gran Comedor después de almorzar

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que yo NO soy tu _amor_, así deja de llamarse así o te juro que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tus días y me da lo mismo que seas el mejor amigo de Draco, haré de tu vida un infierno como sigas llamándome amor, ¿me entendiste Blaise Zabinni?—le dijo Stella fulminándolo con la mirada y con una acidez en sus palabras; digna de su apellido

-Escúchame bien Stella Malfoy porque esto no te lo voy a volver a repetir: no me asustan tus amenazas, sabes perfectamente que fui, soy y seré el mejor partido para ti, y tarde o temprano vas a ser mi _Amor_—le dijo el moreno acercándose a la rubia y tomándola por la cintura fuertemente—además yo solo te quería entregar este papel—añadió el moreno extendiendo un pequeño trozo de pergamino frente a la muchacha soltándola

**_Hazme un favor y dile a Granger que la quiero en las mazmorras en media hora, tenemos que comenzar a trabajar en la estúpida poción de Snape, le diría personalmente pero no sé donde está y tampoco me voy a poner a buscarla por todo el castillo y aprovechando que tú te levantaste...Una sugerencia: tú deberías comenzar a trabajar en esa poción también, no es que quiera que pases todo el día junto a Potter, pero es una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que dijimos, yo tengo terreno ganado y estoy viendo que tú no haces nada por la causa._**

**_Draco._**

-¿Alguna mala noticia?—comenzó a especular el moreno cuando vio la cara de fastidio de la rubia

-¿Tienes una pluma?—añadió la chica mirando a Zabinni, mientras el chico sacaba de su bolso una pluma y se la entregaba a la muchacha, quien hizo que Zabinni se volteara para usar su espalda como mesa y escribir al dorso del trozo que recibió...

**_¿Y para esto tenias que mandar precisamente a Zabinni a entregarme tu recadito? Sabes que no soporto a tu amigo y tenías que enviarlo a él, ¿No podía ser otro?... en fin, me debes una grande Draco Malfoy, en serio muy grande, que sea la primera y última vez que hago de lechuza tuya_**

**_Stella_.**

-Dale esto a Draco—dijo la muchacha dando media vuelta dejando a un Zabinni muy confundido

* * *

-Hermione ¿tienes un minuto?—le dijo Ginny saliendo al paso de una paso de una apresurada castaña cargada de libros rumbo a la biblioteca

-Claro, solo dame un segundo para...—comenzó a hablar pero rápidamente calló al toparse frente a frente con cierta rubia, que en ese momento la estaba buscando

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro Granger—dijo Stella cruzando sus brazos en su pecho mirando fijamente a la castaña

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?, no tengo tiempo y mucho menos para perderlo contigo—replicó a la defensiva Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada a Stella

-Mira Granger, primero que nada, yo no te he dicho nada para que me trates así por lo que no me parece correcto recibir tan mala aptitud, segundo no te hagas la valiente conmigo que no te queda el papel y en tercer lugar no estaría dirigiéndote la palabra si no fuera estrictamente necesario—hablo Stella fríamente ya que la rubia venía en son de paz

-Entonces dime de una vez, ¿qué quieres?—dijo un poco avergonzada

-Yo no quiero nada tuyo, el que te necesita es Draco; dijo que quiere tu trasero en media hora en las mazmorras para que comiencen con la fabricación de la poción para Snape—respondió Stella –y sin falta mira que no va a hacerla solo—añadió cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione iba a replicar—y dale a Potter el mismo recado, mira que yo tampoco pienso hacer la poción sola—y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dejando a una Hermione y Ginny totalmente descolocada

-¿Qué se creen el par de cretinos?, ¿qué pueden disponer del tiempo de Harry y del mío como se les plazca?—explotó la castaña una vez que la rubia muchacha había desaparecido de su vista

-Tranquila Herms, no les hagas caso ya los conoces—decía una conciliadora Ginny tratando de calmar a la castaña sin muchos resultados.

-No estoy enojada con ellos sino conmigo misma por no acordarme de la maldita poción de Snape, y ahora tengo que encerrarme el resto de la tarde con Malfoy para comenzar con la preparación—explicó Hermione tomando sus cosas del suelo—si ves a Harry dale el _recadito_ de Stella y dile que lo veré en las mazmorras, no creo que los _hermanitos_ Malfoy quieran separarse, sobre todo si van a tener que pasar toda la tarde con nosotros, ¡Ah! Otra cosa, dile que no se demore mucho, porque no quiero estar a solas con el par de serpientes—añadió dejando a la pelirroja quien rápidamente comenzó a corren en busca de Harry.

* * *

**_Mientras en las Mazmorras..._**

Draco ya estaba listo en una de las aulas de las mazmorras esperando que Granger apareciera, por una parte agradecía el hecho que le toco hacer la poción con Granger, le facilitaría bastante el trabajo que Stella le encomendó y que de pronto había comenzado a agradarle, no solo porque gracias a su castigo había podido darse cuenta que Granger no solo era la insufrible sabelotodo que él pensaba, sino que detrás de esa extensa y enmarañada cabellera existía una persona desconocida para él, y que le encantaría conocer; es por eso que se tenso cuando la puerta del aula se abrió

-¡Hasta que por fin apareces Gran...! ¡Ah!, eres tú—dijo cuando vio que Stella era quien entraba al aula y se sentaba en una de las mesas contiguas

-No sabía que estabas tan ansioso de ver a la sangre sucia Draco—murmuró la rubia caminando hacia uno de los asientos y sacando las cosas que traía en su bolso para comenzar a trabajar en la poción

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?—el muchacho se le acerco para encararla—ni creas que vas a trabajar aquí con Potter, tengo que hacer mi poción con Granger, además de poner en práctica la segunda parte del plan—añadió tomando la mano de su hermana para que parara de sacar cosas

-¿Qué te sucede Draco?, Claro que aquí voy a trabajar en mi poción—dijo enojada soltándose con fuerza y siguiendo con su trabajo—Me di cuenta de lo que estás haciendo Draco Malfoy y ni creas que voy a dejarte solo con la sangre sucia, se acabó el maldito plan, no te voy a permitir que arruines tu vida—explotó la rubia fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

-Te largas ahora mismo de aquí Stella o si no...—explotó tomando el brazo de su hermana y llevándola hacía la puerta la cual en ese momento estaba abierta gracias a que Hermione acababa de llegar, por lo cual soltó rápidamente a Stella

-Emmm... Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento—dijo la castaña dando la media vuelta tratando de salir de esa incómoda situación, pero Draco la detuvo.

-Tu no vas a ninguna parte Granger, la que se larga de aquí es Stella, tu y yo tenemos que comenzar con la poción—habló Draco volteándose hacía su hermana quien había vuelto a su lugar para seguir ordenando las cosas que necesitan para la poción

-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí—repuso la rubia desafiando con la mirada a su hermano

-Claro que si—estalló Draco tomando a Stella de un brazo con fuerza y sacándola de la sala—tengo trabajo que hacer con Granger y no quiero interrupciones—añadió cerrando la puerta del aula en la cara de una enfurecida Stella

-¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY!—grito desde fuera del aula Stella dando grandes golpes de puños a la puerta-¡AL MENOS TEN LA DECENCIA DE ENTREGARME MIS MALDITAS COSAS!—añadió cuando vio que su hermano no pensaba dejarla entrar—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!—le grito por última vez

-Tal vez será mejor que la dejes entrar para que saque sus cosas, no creo que se vaya hasta que no le abras la puerta—le dijo Hermione a un ensimismado Draco, quien parecía estar disfrutando de la escena que estaba brindando su hermana

-Si la dejo entrar lo más seguro es que apenas abra esa puerta mi persona sufra severos daños—dijo haciendo un gesto señalando su cuerpo lo que hizo que la castaña sonriera—pero tienes razón, si no le entregamos sus cosas no va a descansar hasta que le abramos la puerta—añadió posando una de sus manos bajo su mentón y la otra cruzada en su pecho, en señal de estar pensando cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué tal si yo abro la puerta y tu le lanzas su mochila rápidamente?—dijo la castaña yendo hasta donde estaban las cosas de Stella y llenando el bolso con sus cosas.

-Está bien, creo que es la mejor manera—dijo resignado el rubio acercándose a la castaña para tomar el bolso de su hermana para luego tomar posición cerca de la puerta

-¿Estás listo?—preguntó Hermione ya en su lugar— a la cuenta de tres abro la puerta; 1,2,3—grito la chica abriendo la puerta para que Draco lanzara el bolso, lo que no sabían era que Stella estaba de espaldas en ese momento por lo que la fuerza del lanzamiento la llevó directamente al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?—exclamó Hermione preocupada por la caída de la rubia por lo que sin pensarlo se acerco a ella para ver como estaba, mientras que Draco estaba de piedra mirando la escena

-Si, estoy bien—respondió Stella aún un poco aturdida por el golpe tratando de levantarse sin lograrlo-¡SUÉLTAME GRANGER!—añadió cuando se dio cuenta quien había estado intentando ayudarla –Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy, te juro que esto no te lo voy a perdonar ¡NUNCA!—le gritó a su hermano dando media vuelta en dirección a la sala común.

-¡Tienes que comenzar con la poción con Potter!—le gritó Draco antes que Stella abandonara el pasillo

-¡Al diablo con la maldita poción!—grito la rubia dando perdiéndose en las profundidades del pasillo

-Creo de esta muy enfadada contigo—habló Hermione posándose al lado del rubio, quien no despejaba la mirada del lugar en donde Stella había salido de las mazmorras

-No te preocupes por Stella, Granger; sé cómo manejar a mi hermana—le dijo el chico volteándose hacia Hermione guiñándole un ojo—será mejor comenzar con la poción, no quiero que Snape nos repruebe—añadió entrando al aula junto a la castaña

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en silencio preparando la poción, no había entre ellos nada más que miradas furtivas pero decidoras, sobre todo por parte de Draco por lo cual en más de una ocasión la castaña se había sonrojado, pero aun así ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a entablar una conversación. Por una parte Draco se había dedicado a estudiar detenidamente a la castaña y se dio cuenta de varios detalles; por ejemplo se dio cuenta que cuando la castaña se concentraba en extremo mordía sutilmente si labio inferior y jalaba su enmarañado cabello con un poco de fuerza, también se percató que su concentración sufría pequeñas alteraciones al más mínimo sonido, pero con la misma facilidad la recuperaba; era un pequeño lapso de tiempo de distracción pero ahí estaba.

Por su parte Hermione también se había dedicado a estudiar detenidamente al rubio y se percató que aunque intentaba disimular, su pelea con su hermana lo afectó y se le notaba en su rostro, sobretodo en su mirada, la cual desde que Stella "_salió"_ de las mazmorras cambió sutilmente; otra cosa que le llamó la atención fue que-a diferencia de ella-él necesitaba de extremo silencio para poder concentrarse al máximo ya que varias veces sintió como el rubio bufaba cada vez que algo interrumpía su concentración, por ende no había querido hablar mucho para evitar que la frustración que en ese momento que se podía sentir emanando de cada poro del rubio se volcara sobre ella, pero lo que no sabía es que ese silencio más que aplacar la frustración del chico lo que hacía era aumentarla y en grandes cantidades, pero él no iba a ser el precursor de una conversación con la castaña, no cuando sabia que en el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba podía llegar a ser hiriente con ella, y por primera vez en su vida no quería que Hermione sufriera las consecuencias de su mal humor.

-Si quieres podemos dejar esto y continuar mañana—dijo de pronto la castaña cansada de aquel silencio, pero consciente del riesgo que corría al hablarle—para que puedas hablar con tu hermana—añadió mirándolo fijamente esperando su reacción

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella—habló el rubio sin despegar la vista del caldero echando unas cuantas gotas a la poción

-Pero creo que es necesario que hables con ella—insistió la castaña—aunque quieras disimularlo estas preocupado no lo niegues—

-¿Y tú que sabes?, no me conoces Granger—dirigió una mirada fría a la castaña intentando calmar sus palabras

-Aunque no te des cuenta, te aprietas la nariz cada vez que alguna preocupación cruza tu mente y pierdes tu mirada en el vacío—dijo la castaña con satisfacción cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

-Eso no es cierto—le rebatió Draco levemente sonrojado, ya que la única que se daba cuenta de esos detalles era Stella, ni siquiera su madre podía descifrarlo _¿cómo lo logró?_

-Como te repito, es algo involuntario—se encogió de hombros—aunque trates de ocultarlo los sentimientos son parte de ti, eres un humano más ¿sabes?, No te viene mal de vez en cuando sacarlos a flote—añadió con simplicidad

-Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí como para hablarme así—rebatió rápidamente al verse descubierto tan pronto por la chica

-No hay que ser un experto en Legeremancia para darse cuenta que ahora estas preocupado—dijo la castaña acercándose al rubio para mirarlo a los ojos ya que no le gustaba que la ignoraran cuando hablaba

-Y según tú ¿qué es lo que me está perturbando?—le dijo el chico acortando la distancia entre ellos, lo que puso muy nerviosa a la castaña

-Na... nada—balbuceo Hermione caminando hacia atrás para tomar distancia con el rubio

-¿Y ahora quien es la que está nerviosa?—avanzó lentamente hacia la castaña quien no se percató estaba llegando a una pared

-Aléjate Malfoy—dijo casi en un susurró la que la cercanía del rubio, quien hizo caso omiso a su petición

-No quiero—habló observando como Hermione tembló cuando la tomó por la cintura haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a solo unos centímetros de distancia—te he estado observando Hermione Granger y sé que has deseado este momento tanto como yo—y sin más preámbulo la besó; la besó con tal fuerza tratando de demostrarle todos los sentimientos que en ese momento sentía: frustración, miedo, terror; sobre todo terror a que la chica lo rechazara, sentimiento que rápidamente desechó cuando sintió que la chica le respondía el beso con la misma intensidad y con la misma fuerza. Con ese beso ambos intentaban demostrar el uno al otro que a pesar de ser tan diferentes, estaban sintiendo lo mismo, pero pronto tuvieron que separarse cuando sintieron un golpe en la puerta del aula y luego una figura masculina entraba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?—dijo Harry cuando vio la cercanía de los chicos

-No pasa nada, Harry—habló Hermione regresando a la realidad avanzando hasta la mesa en donde estaba el caldero a fuego lento

-¿Dónde está tu hermana?—repuso habiendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Draco—Ginny me dijo que quería que comenzaríamos con la poción—añadió buscando a la rubia con la mirada

-Stella salió hace un rato, no creo que vuelva y no dijo nada de la poción—explicó Draco sentándose junto a la castaña quien estaba roja como un tomate por la cercanía del chico

-Pues dile que la próxima vez que quiera hacer perder el tiempo a alguien, se busque otro juguete—habló el moreno dando media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada acusadora a Hermione la cual se terminó de sonrojar.

-Será mejor que terminemos la poción otro día—habló la castaña guardando sus cosas en su bolso evitando cualquier contacto visual con el rubio

-Uff!, si Granger, creo que tienes razón—coincidió Draco mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro en clara señal de cansancio-¡Espera!—le grito cuando se percato que la castaña estaba saliendo del aula

-¿Qué pasa?—dijo Hermione evitando el contacto visual con él

Pero Draco no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque había detenido a la muchacha, de lo único que estaba seguro es que ese beso había provocado una gran pelea interna en él que jamás pensó tener y mucho menos a causa de una _sangre sucia_…

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?—volvió a repetir la castaña moviendo su mano frente a la mirada perdida del muchacho al darse cuenta que el chico no hablaba.

-Nada Granger, solo quería advertirte que no puedes contarle a nadie lo que acaba de pasar en el aula—habló Draco diciendo lo primero que le cruzó por la cabeza "_gran error"_

-¿Y se puede saber porque no puedo contarlo?—dijo la castaña un poco molesta—digo no es algo que voy a estar publicándolo, pero aún así, tú no eres nadie para prohibirme lo que puedo o no decir—añadió mirando seriamente al rubio

-mira Granger, es solo que no quiero que medio colegio se entere que me estas acosando—replicó el rubio cruzando los brazos en su pecho mirando como la cara de la castaña se desfiguraba por el comentario del chico

-¡¿QUE TE ESTOY ACOSANDO?, ¡Ja!, ni en mis peores pesadillas Malfoy—repuso Hermione muy enojada acercándose a Draco cruzando también sus brazos sobre su pecho—además si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien se me acercó, eso te convierte a ti en el acosador—añadió la chica con complacencia

-Que mas quisieras que yo fuera tu acosador Granger reconócelo, estas perdidamente enamorada de mi—dijo el chico acercándose más a la muchacha, quien no se esperaba aquel acercamiento del muchacho

-Olvídalo Malfoy, no eres mi tipo—habló la chica dando un par de paso hacia atrás

-Pues esa no fue la impresión que me dio hace un rato atrás—le respondió el chico mirando cómo le subían los colores a la cara de la chica

-Lo que pasó hace un rato no fue nada, así que no pienses cosas que no son, solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, pero créeme que no se va a volver a repetir—hablo la muchacha mirando fijamente a Draco antes de darse media vuelta dando por finalizada la discusión dejando a cierto rubio con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

**Un nuevo cap.**

**esto esta tomando forma... lamento la demora.. pero la universidad me absorbe**

**cariños y no olviden dejar sus reviews que son de gran ayuda a mi inspiración  
**


	8. Complicaciones al por mayor

**Primero que todo...**

**Feliz Navidad!, espero que la hayas disfrutado mucho junto a toda sus familias...!**

**Chicas, lamento la demora pero tuve una crisis inspiradora, además estaba terminando mis exámenes en la Universidad, pero ya que estoy de vacaciones estaré a disposicion de mis historias a tiempo completo**

**como siempre decir que gracias por seguir esta loca historia, que aún no se como va a terminar**

**y como siempre: me encantan sus reviews, sigan dejandolos y planteenme que les gustaría que pasará**

**muchos cariños y gracias**

**Hollyday's Moon.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 8: Complicaciones al por mayor**__**.**_

**Draco POV**

_¡Maldición!, precisamente hoy a Stella tenía que darla uno de esos ataques de grandeza, y lo peor de todo ¡Frente a Granger!, juro que si no fuera mi hermana la mataría en este mismo momento, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que ella misma me pidió que hiciera; pero claro ahora a la Srta. Perfección decide hacer semejante escándalo ¿y para qué?, pero lo que no entiendo es eso que dijo acerca de mis intenciones con Granger ¿Qué intenciones? Si mi única intención con ella es cumplir con lo que la idiota de Stella me encargo… _

**_¿Estás seguro?..._**

_Claro que estoy seguro, o sea que otra intención podría tener yo con ella a parte de querer separar al trío de oro; el que me haya dado cuenta que no solo es un ratón de biblioteca y que a simple vista es una chica bastante simpática y un poco agraciada no quiere decir nada, no sé qué diablos está pasando por la cabeza de esa loca que tengo por hermana, es el colmo que se le haya ocurrido siquiera que yo tengo alguna otra intención con Hermione…_

**_¿Hermione?, ¿Y desde cuando es "Hermione"?_**

_¡Sal de mi cabeza!, ¡Déjame en paz!, además yo puedo nombrar a las personas como se me dé la gana, qué más da como la nombre a fin de cuentas ese es su nombre ¿o no?, no hay nada de malo en que lo mencione, además es un lindo nombre, ¿pero que estoy haciendo? ¿Dándome explicaciones a mi mismo? Estoy al borde de la locura…_

**_Primero "Hermione" y ahora "¿lindo nombre?", vaya quien diría que al gran Draco Malfoy le interese una sangre sucia y que además es la mejor amiga de San Potter, parece que de verdad estas trabajando duro en tu parte del plan…_**

_ ¡Qué no me interesa la sangre sucia!, y deja de estar en mi cabeza, no me dejas pensar…_

**_Soy tu conciencia, no puedo abandonarte…_**

_ Entonces por lo menos cierra la boca y déjame en paz con mis ideas, que tengo que buscar la forma que Her… digo Stella siga adelante con su "plan"…_

**_Es eso ¿o es que solo estas buscando una escusa para seguir pensando en Hermione?_**

_ ¡Cállate de una buena vez! ¿Y sabes qué? Me aburriste mejor me voy a dormir, ya mañana veré como arreglo las cosas con Stella…_

**_Buenas noches…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**** Al fin era viernes por la tarde y las clases por esa semana llegaban a su fin, por lo que todos llegaron bastante animados a la cena en el gran comedor, bueno todos excepto dos que si bien es cierto tenían que compartir la mesa se asesinaban con la mirada cada vez que podían, y es que a decir verdad Stella aún no podía perdonar a su hermano semejante atentado contra su persona a pesar que prácticamente ha pasado ya una semana; y por otra parte Draco no he intentado acercarse a ella así que ha hecho como que no existe, cosa que a la muchacha ha enfurecido aún más pero es lo suficientemente orgullosa como para reconocerlo.

Ya todos los Slytherin estaban acostumbrados a los múltiples berrinches de la familia Malfoy, así que esta indiferencia por parte de los hermanos no era algo que llamara la atención, no así los Gryffindor's, en especial una, quien había estado pendiente de cada movimiento de los blondos y mirando con horror cada uno de los gestos que tenían entre ellos, sobre todo esa mirada gélida que cada uno se dedicaba.

- Hermione, es la millonésima vez que te digo que dejes de acosar a los oxigenados—le dijo Ron de pronto chasqueando los dedos sobre su rostro para que perdiera el contacto visual

- Lo siento Ron pero es que aún no puedo creer que no se hablen, llevan así una semana—respondió la castaña con simpleza—y lo que me preocupa es que lo más probable es que estén con un ánimo de los mil demonios y tanto Harry como yo tendremos que pasar gran parte de nuestro fin de semana con ellos preparando la bendita poción para Snape y créeme que lo último que necesito es aguantar el mal humor de Malfoy 1—

- Pues qué más da como se estén llevando esos dos—dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—lo que de verdad me preocupa es que como dijiste tengan que pasar casi todo el fin de semana preparando esa poción y que estén expuestos a sus humillaciones, bueno más tú que Harry—añadió mirando a su amiga

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—

-Nada, yo solo digo que de los dos, tú vas a ser la que este más expuesta a las estupideces de hurón oxigenado—dijo tomando una tostada—escúchame primero; no digo que no puedas con él, es solo que eres mujer y por lo mismo tiendes a ser más débil que un hombre—añadió cuando vio que su amiga estaba por interrumpirlo.

- Mira entiendo tu preocupación, pero créeme que sé defenderme—le respondió la castaña—es más el que tendría que estar preocupado es él; no voy a dejar que por ser mujer crea que pueda descargar su ira conmigo—añadió con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica en su rostro.

- Hay una cosa que yo no entiendo—habló Harry cuando se sentó junto a Ron luego de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación de sus amigos—y es ¿Por qué están hablando de ellos durante el desayuno? ¿Quieren sufrir de una indigestión?—les dijo mientras sus amigos reían por el comentario

- Ya en serio ¿Tú también crees que no soy capaz de controlar al hurón?—hablo Hermione secándose las lagrimas de risa

- Sé que eres completamente capaz de defenderte, aún recuerdo el golpe que le diste al huron en tercero—respondió Harry dándole un golpecito en la espalda a su amiga- ¡Eh! Ron vamos, recuerda que tenemos algo importante que hacer—añadió poniéndose de pie haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que lo siguiera

- Harry, es domingo ¿Qué tan importante es _"eso"_ que no puede esperar hasta más tarde?—preguntó Ron sin intención de levantarse de la mesa mientras miraba con intriga los gestos que el moreno le estaba haciendo- ¡Aaah!, esa cosa—dijo cuando por fin entendió—Si Harry será mejor que nos vayamos—terminó y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa y siguió a su amigo sin darle la oportunidad a Hermione para preguntar que es lo tan importante

- Esto no se va a quedar así, ahora mismo voy a averiguar en que andan esos dos—se dijo a si misma mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía del Gran Comedor para seguir a los chicos.

Ya estaba cerca de las escaleras que llevaban a la salida del castillo —_"en que andan estos dos"_—se preguntaba la castaña mientras se escondía detrás de una armadura esperando ver hacía donde se dirigían sus amigos. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando de pronto se topó frente a frente con la persona que menos necesitaba ver en ese momento.

— ¿Podrías salir de mi camino Malfoy?, llevo prisa—le dijo la castaña tratando de mover al rubio de su camino _que no se me pierdan de vista por favor_.

— Eres tú la que se está interponiendo en mi camino _Hermione_—le respondió cortésmente Draco haciéndose a un lado para que la castaña siguiera su camino, pero esta no se movió.

— ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?—pregunto atónita aún sin poder moverse

— Hermione, ese es tu nombre ¿o me equivoco?—la miro mientras enarcaba una de sus cejas examinando el comportamiento de la muchacha.

— Claro que es mi nombre, pero es la primera vez que lo utilizas frente a mi—le respondió Hermione tratando de captar la trampa.

— Y no veo nada malo en comenzar a nombrarte así—le dijo animadamente—es más ahora mismo quedas autorizada para llamarme por mi nombre—añadió divertido mientras veía como la cara de Hermione se transformaba por sus palabras.

— ¡Yo no necesito ninguna autorización para nombrarte _Draco_!, yo te nombro como se me da la gana Malfoy—le respondió pulverizando al rubio con la mirada.

— ¡Uy! Que genio Granger, pobre del hombre que se case contigo—le dijo con un horror fingido—avísame cuando sean las nupcias para enviarle mis condolencias—añadió divertido

— Serías la última persona que invitaría a mi boda—le respondió ácidamente.

— Como sea ¿Por qué estabas escondida tras la armadura?—le pregunto el rubio haciendo la chica recordará la razón de porque estaba ahí

— No es asunto tuyo—le respondió rápidamente –y será mejor que me vaya que se me está haciendo tarde—añadió tratando de seguir pero Draco se lo impidió

— Solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa antes: voy ganando la apuesta—dijo y dando media vuelta desapareció dejando a la castaña con la intriga a flor de piel pero rápidamente esta se giró y salió del colegio para ver si aún podía encontrar a sus amigos.

* * *

Luego que dejaron a Hermione en el comedor, los chicos se dirigieron rápidamente a las cocinas, como cada día debían llevar el alimento a sus extrañas visitas, ya había pasado cerca de un mes y aún no había podido descubrir el porqué de su llegada y como cada día hoy tratarían de averiguar cual es el motivo de su visita.

— No sé cuánto tiempo podré aguantar el no contarle a Hermione lo que esta pasando—dijo Ron cuando salieron de las cocinas—se que en algún minuto lo va a descubrir y prefiero que lo sepa de nuestras bocas—añadió mirando por un pasillo para evitar tratar de ser descubiertos

— Lo sé, pero de verdad no creo que este sea el mejor momento para contarle nada, tratemos de averiguar qué es lo que traman esos dos y cuando lo sepamos yo mismo le cuento—respondió Harry abriendo la puerta que daba a los jardines del colegio.

— A mi me parece que este puede ser un buen momento, digo ella puede ayudarnos a descubrir que traman—razono el pelirrojo mientras caminaban por los jardines siempre alerta que no los vieran

— Puede ser, pero tengo la impresión que la misión de estos dos tiene algo que ver con ella por eso no quiero que se involucre hasta que estemos seguros que Hermione esté a salvo—dijo Harry con determinación mientras caminan hacia los límites del bosque prohibido

— Ese es otro tema que me inquieta, desde que escuchamos que hay una muerte en el futuro he intentado buscar quien puede ser como para que nos afecte de esa manera y no encuentro respuesta—le dijo el pelirrojo con preocupación

— Yo también le he estado dando vueltas al asunto y tampoco he llegado a una respuesta coherente—confesó Harry sacando su varita para levantar la gran roca que cubría la entrada a la cueva

Y sin hablar, como hacían siempre que entraban, para ver si podían escuchar algo de las conversaciones entraron a la cueva. Pero pronto algo les llamo la atención, la cueva estaba totalmente en silencio, lo que no era normal ya que cada vez que llegaban escuchan las voces de sus extraños habitantes, por lo que sin hablar rápidamente sacaron las varitas y sigilosamente se adentraron en la cueva.

— Los estábamos esperando chicos—habló una voz tras ellos que ellos rápidamente reconocieron como la voz de Harry

— Sentimos la tardanza pero aquí les traemos algo de comer—respondió el joven Harry ofreciéndole a su _yo_ adulto una cesta con comida.

— ¡Oh! Gracias, moría de hambre—hablo el adulto Ron cogiendo la cesta y tomando un sándwich

— Gracias por la comida, pero no es por eso que los estábamos esperando—dijo el adulto Harry haciéndole una seña a los chicos para que lo siguieran al interior.

— Sé que deben de estar preguntándose el porqué de nuestra visita a su tiempo—comenzó a hablar el adulto Harry una vez bien adentrados en la cueva—y después de analizarlo hemos decidido que es tiempo que conozcan al menos una parte de la verdad—

— Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir—exclamó el adulto Ron—no queremos que cambie mucho nuestro futuro—

— Ya lo sé pero recuerda, solo le contaremos lo esencial de nuestra visita—

— Ok, chicos escuchen, no podemos decirles exactamente como es que pudimos retroceder tantos años atrás ya que no queremos cambiar todo nuestro pasado, lo que si necesitan saber es que en un par de meses van a comenzar una serie de acontecimientos pero primero que nada necesito que me digan ¿Cómo va su relación con Draco Malfoy?

— ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy en todo esto?

— Solo respondan—insistió el adulto moreno

— Creo que la respuesta es más que evidente: jamás podríamos llevarnos bien con el hurón saltador—respondió el joven Ron con irritación

— Emm… entonces eso significa que aún no han descubierto nada—murmuró Harry adulto mas para si mismo que para los chicos

— ¿Este año no les ha pasado nada diferente en su relación con Malfoy?—les pregunto el adulto Ron tratando de establecer con exactitud en qué parte de su vida estaban y que información podían contar para no cambiar todo su futuro.

— ¿Diferente?, no nada; es decir ya saben lo común: nos sigue tratando como si fuéramos basura y cree que el universo gira en torno a él. En resumen; nos seguimos odiando a muerte—explico el joven pelirrojo

— Y no te olvides del clon maligno—añadió Harry

— ¡Stella!—dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

— Esta bien, ahora ya se bien que podemos decirles: dentro de unos meses graves acontecimientos se van a suscitar en Hogwarts, la comunidad mágica se va a ver enfrentada a un poder aún más terrible que el mismísimo Voldemort y la única manera en que puedan vencer el nuevo mal que se aproxima es haciendo caso a las palabras que alguna vez mencionó el sombrero seleccionador: **_"permanezcan unidos, afiancen los lazos entre todos, no importando el color de casa a la que pertenezcan__"_** y para eso es vital que comiencen a tratar mejor a los Malfoy, sobre todo a cosa sigan sus instintos sobre tú—señaló a su versión joven—es de vital importancia que logren tomar buenas decisiones ya que de eso depende el triunfo o la derrota—terminó.

— ¿Y como sabré cual es la decisión correcta?—pregunto un poco asustado el joven Harry

— Créeme, lo sabrás cuando llegue su momento.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto va tomando forma..!**


End file.
